footballfandomcom-20200223-history
UEFA Europa League 2019-20
The 2019–20 UEFA Europa League will be the 49th season of Europe's secondary club football tournament organised by UEFA, and the 11th season since it was renamed from the UEFA Cup to the UEFA Europa League. The final will be played at the Stadion Energa Gdańsk in Gdańsk, Poland. The winners of the 2019–20 UEFA Europa League will earn the right to play against the winners of the 2019–20 UEFA Champions League in the 2020 UEFA Super Cup. They will also automatically qualify for the 2020–21 UEFA Champions League group stage, and if they have already qualified through their league performance, the berth reserved will be given to the third-placed team of the 5th-ranked association according to next season's access list. Association team allocation A total of 215 teams from all 55 UEFA member associations are expected to participate in the 2019–20 UEFA Europa League. The association ranking based on the UEFA country coefficients is used to determine the number of participating teams for each association: *Associations 1–51 (except Liechtenstein) each have three teams qualify. *Associations 52–54 each have two teams qualify. *Liechtenstein and Kosovo (association 55) each have one team qualify (Liechtenstein organises only a domestic cup and no domestic league; Kosovo as per decision by the UEFA Executive Committee). *Moreover, 57 teams eliminated from the 2019–20 UEFA Champions League are transferred to the Europa League. Association ranking For the 2019–20 UEFA Europa League, the associations are allocated places according to their 2018 UEFA country coefficients, which takes into account their performance in European competitions from 2013–14 to 2017–18. Apart from the allocation based on the country coefficients, associations may have additional teams participating in the Champions League, as noted below: * – Additional teams transferred from the UEFA Champions League | | |} Distribution The following is the access list for this season. Changes are made to the default access list, if any of the teams that qualify for the Europa League via their domestic competitions also qualify for the Champions League as the Champions League or Europa League title holders, or if there are fewer teams transferred from the Champions League due to changes in the Champions League access list. In any case where a spot in the Europa League is vacated, cup winners of the highest-ranked associations in earlier rounds are promoted accordingly. *In the default access list, originally 17 losers from the Champions League first qualifying round are transferred to the Europa League second qualifying round (Champions Path). However, since the Champions League title holders (Liverpool) qualified for the Champions League group stage via their domestic league, only 16 losers from the Champions League first qualifying round were transferred to the Europa League second qualifying round (Champions Path). As a result, only 19 teams entered the Champions Path second qualifying round (one of the losers from the Champions League first qualifying round would be drawn to receive a bye to the third qualifying round). *In the default access list, originally three losers from the Champions League second qualifying round (League Path) are transferred to the Europa League third qualifying round (Main Path). However, since the Europa League title holders (Chelsea) qualified for the Champions League group stage via their domestic league, only two losers from the Champions League second qualifying round (League Path) were transferred to the Europa League third qualifying round (Main Path). As a result, the following changes to the access list were made: **The cup winners of association 18 (Israel) entered the third qualifying round instead of the second qualifying round. **The cup winners of association 25 (Serbia) entered the second qualifying round instead of the first qualifying round. **The cup winners of associations 50 and 51 (Wales and Faroe Islands) entered the first qualifying round instead of the preliminary round. Redistribution rules A Europa League place is vacated when a team qualifies for both the Champions League and the Europa League, or qualifies for the Europa League by more than one method. When a place is vacated, it is redistributed within the national association by the following rules: *When the domestic cup winners (considered as the "highest-placed" qualifier within the national association with the latest starting round) also qualify for the Champions League, their Europa League place is vacated. As a result, the highest-placed team in the league which have not yet qualified for European competitions qualify for the Europa League, with the Europa League qualifiers which finish above them in the league moved up one "place". *When the domestic cup winners also qualify for the Europa League through league position, their place through the league position is vacated. As a result, the highest-placed team in the league which have not yet qualified for European competitions qualify for the Europa League, with the Europa League qualifiers which finish above them in the league moved up one "place" if possible. *For associations where a Europa League place is reserved for either the League Cup or end-of-season European competition play-offs winners, they always qualify for the Europa League as the "lowest-placed" qualifier. If the League Cup winners have already qualified for European competitions through other methods, this reserved Europa League place is taken by the highest-placed team in the league which have not yet qualified for European competitions. Teams The labels in the parentheses show how each team qualified for the place of its starting round: *CW: Cup winners *2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, etc.: League position *LC: League Cup winners *RW: Regular season winners *PW: End-of-season Europa League play-offs winners *UCL: Transferred from the Champions League **GS: Third-placed teams from the group stage **PO: Losers from the play-off round **Q3: Losers from the third qualifying round **Q2: Losers from the second qualifying round **Q1: Losers from the first qualifying round **PR: Losers from the preliminary round (F: final; SF: semi-finals) One team not playing a national top division took part in the competition; Vaduz (representing Liechtenstein) played in 2018–19 Swiss Challenge League, which is Switzerland's 2nd tier. ;Notes Round and draw dates The schedule of the competition is as follows (all draws are held at the UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland, unless stated otherwise). Matches in the qualifying (including preliminary and play-off) and knockout rounds may also be played on Tuesdays or Wednesdays instead of the regular Thursdays due to scheduling conflicts. Preliminary round In the preliminary round, teams were divided into seeded and unseeded teams based on their 2019 UEFA club coefficients, and then drawn into two-legged home-and-away ties. Teams from the same association could not be drawn against each other. |} Qualifying rounds In the qualifying rounds and the play-off round, teams are divided into seeded and unseeded teams based on their 2019 UEFA club coefficients, and then drawn into two-legged home-and-away ties. Teams from the same association cannot be drawn against each other. First qualifying round |'Spartak Trnava'|SVK|2–0|0–2 }} }} }} |} Second qualifying round The second qualifying round is split into two separate sections: Champions Path (for league champions) and League Path (for cup winners and league non-champions). |+Champions Path |} |+Main Path }} }} }} |Osijek|CRO|1–0|0–1 }} }} |'Universitatea Craiova'|ROU|0–0|0–0 }} |} Third qualifying round The third qualifying round is split into two separate sections: Champions Path (for league champions) and League Path (for cup winners and league non-champions). |+Champions Path |} |+Main Path }} }} |} Play-off round The play-off round is split into two separate sections: Champions Path (for league champions) and League Path (for cup winners and league non-champions). |+Champions Path |'F91 Dudelange'|LUX|2–1|1–2 }} |} |+Main Path }} |} Group stage The draw for the group stage will be held on 30 August 2019, 13:00 CEST, at the Grimaldi Forum in Monaco. The 48 teams are drawn into twelve groups of four, with the restriction that teams from the same association cannot be drawn against each other. For the draw, the teams are seeded into four pots based on their 2019 UEFA club coefficients. In each group, teams play against each other home-and-away in around-robin format. The group winners and runners-up advance to the round of 32, where they are joined by the eight third-placed teams of the 2019–20 UEFA Champions League group stage. The matchdays are 19 September, 3 October, 24 October, 7 November, 28 November, and 12 December 2019. A total of 26 national associations are represented in the group stage. Espanyol, Ferencváros, LASK, Oleksandriya, Wolfsberger AC and Wolverhampton Wanderers are set to make their debut appearance in the group stage (although Espanyol and Ferencváros had appeared in the UEFA Cup group stage). Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Group I Group J Group K Group L Knockout phase In the knockout phase, teams play against each other over two legs on a home-and-away basis, except for the one-match final. The mechanism of the draws for each round is as follows: *In the draw for the round of 32, the twelve group winners and the four third-placed teams from the Champions League group stage with the better group records are seeded, and the twelve group runners-up and the other four third-placed teams from the Champions League group stage are unseeded. The seeded teams are drawn against the unseeded teams, with the seeded teams hosting the second leg. Teams from the same group or the same association cannot be drawn against each other. *In the draws for the round of 16 onwards, there are no seedings, and teams from the same group or the same association can be drawn against each other. Qualified teams Europa League group stage winners and runners-up Champions League group stage third-placed teams Summary The first legs will be played on 20 February, and the second legs will be played on 27 February 2020. | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} |} Statistics Statistics exclude qualifying rounds and play-off round. There have been 396 goals scored in 144 matches, for an average of goals per match. Top goalscorers Source: Top assists Source: See also *2019–20 UEFA Champions League *2020 UEFA Super Cup External links *UEFA Europa League (official website) 2019-20 Category:2019–20 UEFA Europa League 2